


Irytkowa pomoc

by vicarious_den



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Tekst powstał na pojedynek na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem (który to jakimś cudem udało mi się wygrać). Oto zasady:- tytuł: dowolny- fandom: Harry Potter- długość tekstu: od 1k w górę, nie więcej niż 5k- gatunek tekstu: dowolny- rating: od +12 w górę- pairing: drarry- co musi pojawić się w tekście: przyjaźń Blaise/Draco, nauczyciele, jakaś zagadka, Puchar Domów- co nie może się w nim pojawić: wymazanie tego, że Draco był Śmierciożercą i bezmyślny, homofobiczny RonPoniższy twór jest wynikiem kilku dni spędzonych w towarzystwie Drac. Dla dobra ludzkości należy nas rozdzielać. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni.





	

— Panie Creevey, chyba się pan domyśla, z jakiego powodu pana wezwałam?   
  
Twarz McGonagall była nieczytelna, ale jej ton nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. Colin spuścił wzrok na swoje złączone na kolanach dłonie; fotel, na którym siedział, stał się nagle wyjątkowo niewygodny.   
  
— W związku z pewnymi podejrzeniami zmuszona jestem do skonfiskowania taśmy fotograficznej pańskiego aparatu. — Po tych słowach McGonagall wyciągnęła dłoń i spojrzała na Colina wyczekująco.  
  
Chłopiec przełknął ciężko i drżącymi palcami otworzył aparat, jednak zanim zdążył wyjąć z środka taśmę, kominek zapłonął na zielono, a na tle ognia pojawiła się twarz Snape'a.  
  
— Jest mi bardzo przykro, że ci przeszkadzam, Minerwo — zaczął Snape głosem, w którym nie było grama skruchy — jednak przyłapałem jednego z twoich podopiecznych na przebywaniu w moim prywatnym magazynku i w związku z tym muszę cię poprosić o jak najszybsze przybycie do mojego gabinetu.  
  
Colin wiedział, że taka szansa zdarza się raz na sto lat. W chwili gdy McGonagall odwróciła się w kierunku kominka, chłopiec szybko wyjął taśmę z aparatu, zwinął ją w kulkę i ukrył w pierwszym miejscu, jakie przyszło mu do głowy. Kiedy wzrok nauczycielki z powrotem go przyszpilił, Colin mógł tylko uśmiechnąć się przepraszająco i wzruszyć ramionami, w duchu gratulując sobie sprytu. McGonagall zerknęła na pusty aparat, a następnie znów na twarz Colina, a jej nozdrza zadrżały niebezpiecznie.  
  
— Niech pan nie myśli, że się panu upiekło — powiedziała twardo. — Proszę się stawić w moim gabinecie równo o dwudziestej.  
  
Colin skinął głową, grzecznie się pożegnał i opuścił pokój lżejszy o połowę; McGonagall natomiast zniknęła chwilę później w zielonych płomieniach. Lewitujący pod sufitem Irytek zachichotał pod nosem.  
  
— _Skoro tak bardzo ukryć coś chcemy, na pomoc Irytka liczyć możemy_ — zanucił wesoło, chwytając Puchar Domów, do którego Colin wrzucił nieopatrznie swoją taśmę, i zniknął. W Hogwarcie przecież znajdował się pokój nadający się idealnie do tego, by coś w nim schować.  
  
***  
  
  
 _kilka godzin później_  
  
— Panie psorze, panie psorze!   
  
Snape zatrzymał się, po czym westchnął głośno. Odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz (albo raczej twarzą w pierś) ze zdenerwowanym olbrzymem.  
  
— Cóż się stało, Hagridzie? — spytał ze sztuczną troską; czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy musiał zadzierać głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego rozmówcę.   
  
— Pani psor McGonagall każe wszyskich zwołać! — wysapał olbrzym, żywo gestykulując wielkimi rękami.   
  
— Z powodu...?  
  
— Ktoś, cholibka, zajumał Puchar Domów!  
  
— Proszę? — dopytał Snape, pewny, że się przesłyszał.  
  
— Puchar Domów! Był w gabloterii u psor McGonagall i tera go ni ma!  
  
Snape przytaknął i zacisnął wargi.  
  
— Zaraz tam będę.  
  
***  
  
  
 _w tym samym czasie_  
  
— Draco — zaczął konwersacyjnie Blaise, przeciągając samogłoski — pamiętasz, jak wspominałem, że szukam nowego wzoru na tapetę do sypialni?  
  
Draco zmierzył przyjaciela badawczym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Tak? — zaryzykował.  
  
— Chyba właśnie go znalazłem — odparł Blaise, rozciągając usta w szerokim uśmiechu; opierał się o drzwi do dormitorium, sugestywnie wachlując się bardzo podejrzanie wyglądającą fotografią.  
  
Draco odchylił się na krześle, odkładając esej z zielarstwa na bok. Przywołał na twarz wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania i gestem dłoni zachęcił Blaise'a do kontynuowania wypowiedzi.  
  
— Muszę ci powiedzieć — podjął Blaise, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, co wydawało się fizycznie niemożliwe — że nawet nasi mali Gryfoni potrafią człowieka czasem pozytywnie zaskoczyć.   
  
— Doprawdy?   
  
— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.  
  
Draco oblizał nerwowo wargę, przyglądając się upiornemu uśmiechowi, jaki zdobił twarz jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Miał przejebane. Blaise nie cieszyłby się tak z byle czego.

  
— Otóż tak się składa — Blaise zrobił krok do przodu — że drogą nielegalnego handlu nabyłem skarb równy wartością różdżce samego Merlina. — Kolejny krok. — Kto by się spodziewał, że mały Creevey będzie w posiadaniu _takiego_ rarytasu?  
  
— Dobra, Blaise — rzucił Draco, gdy chłopak znajdował się niecały metr od niego — przejdź do rzeczy.  
  
Blaise zachichotał diabolicznie, a następnie odwrócił fotografię przodem do Dracona i poruszył nią drażniąco jak płachtą przed bykiem. W momencie w którym Draco dostrzegł, co się na niej znajduje, skoczył do przodu, ale Zabini zrobił zgrabny unik, krzycząc „ole!”. Z gardła Dracona wydobył się zwierzęcy ryk; chłopak rzucił się w pościg za przyjacielem i dopadł go tuż przed drzwiami.  
  
— Możesz tę zabrać! — wydyszał Blaise, przygnieciony do ziemi ciałem Dracona. — Mam setki odbitek. Setki, Draco, _setki_! Wystarczy, by wytapetować cały dom!  
  
Draco jęknął, pokonany, i zwalił się z przyjaciela, po czym położył się obok niego na podłodze.  
  
— Kto? — zapytał jedynie, układając w głowie plan krwawego morderstwa.  
  
— Mówiłem, że mały Creevey — odparł z uśmiechem Blaise. — Musisz przyznać, że ma oko do dobrego kadrowania.  
  
Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wyjęczał coś niezrozumiałego.  
  
— _Jak?_ — rzucił po chwili przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  
— Pewnie Jęcząca Marta dała mu cynk — powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic Blaise. — Mówią, że ma u niego spore zniżki. — Ponownie wyszczerzył się do trzymanej fotografii. — Cóż, różdżka sama wybiera swojego czarodzieja — dodał po chwili, wymownie zerkając na krocze Dracona — ale trzeba przyznać, że twoja to wyjątkowo zaszalała.  
  
Siła uderzenia Dracona pozbawiła Blaise'a tchu; fotografia wypadła chłopakowi z ręki i wylądowała na progu pokoju. Gdyby ktoś wszedł w tej chwili do dormitorium, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką by zobaczył, byłby nagi Harry Potter siedzący w wannie prefektów i jasna głowa Dracona Malfoya wyłaniająca się spod powierzchni wody.  
  
***  
  
  
 _tego samego dnia przed północą_  
  
— Zabiję gnojka! — rzucił Draco, wpatrując się niedowierzająco w fotografię. — Jakim cudem go nie zauważyliśmy?  
  
— Tak jakby byliśmy zajęci czym innym — odparł Harry, przygryzając wargę; na jego twarz wkradł się zdradliwy rumieniec.  
  
— Przysięgam na Merlina, kiedy tylko go spotkam, wsadzę mu ten pieprzony aparat w... — Draco nie dokończył, bo jego kolejne słowa zostały stłumione przez miękkie usta Harry'ego.   
  
— Zajmę się tym — obiecał chłopak, czule gładząc jego policzek. W oczach Harry'ego pojawiło się to znajome ciepło, które zawsze przyspieszało bicie serca Dracona i sprawiało, że rosła w nim nadzieja na przyszłe dni.  
  
— No ja myślę — fuknął, choć jego złość znacznie zmalała.  
  
Stali na środku Pokoju Życzeń, otoczeni dziesiątkami przedmiotów ukrywanymi w pomieszczeniu na przestrzeni setek lat. Popołudniowe światło wlewało się do wnętrza poprzez ogromne okno, rozświetlając kąty i nadając całości eterycznego piękna.

  
— Jak idzie praca? — spytał po chwili Harry, wskazując ruchem głowy Szafkę Zniknięć stojącą pod przeciwległą ścianą.  
  
— Muszę utrzymać ich w przeświadczeniu, że wciąż dla nich pracuję, ale od miesiąca nie udało mi się wysłać nic większego niż jabłko. — Draco zwiesił ramiona i skrzywił się, spoglądając na Szafkę.   
  
— Chyba ważne, że cokolwiek im wysyłasz.  
  
— Jeśli nie dowiodę postępów, zaczną szukać innej drogi, by dostać się do zamku, a wtedy cały plan Dumbledore'a legnie w gruzach.   
  
Draco opadł ciężko na najbliższe krzesło, ponownie rozmyślając nad możliwymi opcjami. Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym rzucił:  
  
— Może musisz coś zmienić?  
  
— Co masz na myśli?  
  
— Zawsze stawiasz tam jakiś przedmiot, a może potrzebny jest... ruch? — Machnął ręką w powietrzu. — Flitwick wspominał kiedyś na lekcji, że ruch uaktywnia większość zaklęć.  
  
— Bo jeszcze ci uwierzę, że słuchasz na zajęciach — sapnął Draco ze śmiechem.  
  
— Nie zaszkodzi nam chyba spróbować, co? — powiedział zaczepnie Harry. — To nie tak, że masz jakiś inny plan.  
  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Tylko niczego nie zepsuj — polecił.  
  
Harry wyszczerzył się i złapał pierwszą lepszą rzecz, jaka nawinęła mu się pod rękę, a następnie cisnął ją w stronę otwartej Szafki. Z cichym pyknięciem przedmiot zniknął, zanim dotarł do tylnej ściany.  
  
— Nie wierzę, że ci się udało — rzucił Draco niedowierzająco, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i zerwał z krzesła. Chwycił twarz Harry'ego w obie dłonie i obdarował go głębokim pocałunkiem.  
  
***  
  
  
 _kilka minut później_  
  
Kąciki ust Lucjusza zadrżały niespokojnie, gdy ten czekał, aby usłyszeć powód tak nagłego wezwania przez Czarnego Pana. Wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymał się na stojącym na biurku przedmiocie; Lucjusz przekrzywił głowę, dokładnie przyglądając się obiektowi, ale nie było miejsca na pomyłkę – to musiał być Puchar Domów. Nieco skonfundowany swoim odkryciem, ponownie spojrzał w kierunku odwróconego tyłem fotela.  
  
— Panie? — zapytał nieco wystraszony tym, czego się spodziewać.   
  
Fotel obrócił się, a postać siedzącego na nim Czarnego Pana wyłoniła się z mroku. Lucjusz zamarł, dostrzegając na twarzy mężczyzny wielkie limo w kształcie loga Hogwartu.  
  
— Lucjuszu — zaczął grobowym głosem Czarny Pan. — Musimy poważnie porozmawiać o twoim synu.  
  


 


End file.
